A Family Affair
by SpyralHax
Summary: One day when looking for a copy of JUMP, Gintoki runs into Kagura's older brother. He brings out his intentions towards our favorite lazy samurai, and heralds some troubles for the Yorozuya. Gintoki x Kagura eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: The Coming of a Hurricane**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Eventual Gintoki x Kagura**

**Well, here is the first chapter of my new story, A Family Affair. Basically Kagura's sinister older brother comes back, looking for his fight with Gintoki. But how does he plan to get Gin riled up enough to fight? I don't have a lot of experience with Kamui, so any input on what I can do to improve him is appreciated. That said, enjoy the story, and comments are always welcome.

* * *

  
**

Walking out of the small bookstore, Gintoki couldn't stifle the groan of depression that escaped his lips. This was already the tenth shop he had gone to today, each one sold out of this week's issue of JUMP. The journey had taken him farther from home than usual, but he knew it would be worth it once he had the manga anthology in his hands. Looking around, he tried to find some people familiar with the area to ask for help.

This was not an unusual occurance for the young man, as he often overslept, sometimes until well into the afternoon. All the harsh conditions of life would not stop him from obtaining his copy of the prized magazine. Grabbing a random person's sleeve, he tried to ask for directions to another nearby bookstore.

"Ah, it is just a ways down that road." the young woman pointed to Gintoki's right, and he grumbled a defeated thanks as he gazed in the direction she had indicated. Indeed, his journey in search of his beloved manga was taking him farther and farther from his little shop/home atop Otose's snack house, and he knew that it was unlikely that he would be able to truly enjoy the manga on this day.

"I guess I should get an alarm clock." he muttered to himself, watching as the Sun began to slowly descend in the sky. The bright blue of day was slowly beginning to darken as night approached, and Gin knew that time was running out if he wanted to get home at any reasonable hour. Taking his seat upon the silver scooter that was his trademark, the young man strapped the helmet onto his head, goggles resting squarely on the forehead.

But as he pushed down on the starter, the bike simply sputtered before stopping. His brows knitting together in frustration, he looked down at the fuel gauge. All the energy left his body as he noticed that it was pointed squarely on empty. Swinging his left leg back over the bike, he stood on the side of the small vehicle, looking at it with contempt.

"Dammit!" he yelled, kicking the hunk of metal with his right foot, causing the two wheeled vehicle to fall to the ground. "Ah, what the hell am I going to do now?" he pondered aloud, his voice etched with irritation and depression. Looking back in the direction that the young woman had indicated, he grudgingly headed towards the shop on foot, still determined to not let the day be a total waste.

Letting the hard plastic sit upon his head, the chin straps dangling down past his chin, he trudged his way towards his destination. He felt tired and hungry, the exhaustion of searching so intensely for his desired prize taking its toll on him. The young samurai felt his head begin to spin, as he had not had any sugar intake for a few hours. "God, I'm so hungry…" he muttered to himself just as his destination came into sight.

With an extra burst of energy he sprinted to the small shop, taking relief in the lights that shone in the near darkness of evening. As he entered the sliding doors, he looked around carefully, glancing over every detail of the shop for any indication that a copy of JUMP could be purchased. His eyes widened in excitement before realizing that the only copy left was in the hands of a young man at the counter.

Something about the young man seemed familiar, but Gintoki couldn't quite place it. Taking a few steps forward, he kept his gaze trained on the young man, sifting through his memories for who the guy could be. His reddish ponytail hung in a braid down his back, contrasting against the thick looking black coat he wore. The skin that was visible on his neck and forearms was quite pale, a tone he recognized from somewhere. As he was thinking about who this man could be, he overheard the end of the conversation at the counter.

"Ah, you're a lucky one young man. This is the last copy of JUMP we got here." the elderly man spoke, taking the change from the young man.

"Ah, well, I have always been a little lucky." The man's voice somehow made the hairs on Gintoki's neck stand on end, the familiarity haunting him. Gin tried his best to remain calm as the man turned around, waving a friendly salutation at the clerk. As their eyes met, the young man stopped, his grin turning from friendly to utter amusement, sending a chill through the young samurai.

"Oh, fancy running into you here, samurai-san." Memories flooded into Gintoki's mind, a confrontation against the leader of the Yato clan and his first sight of Kagura's sinister older brother.

"Kamui." Was all he could mutter, struggling simply to keep his composure. Even after defeating the Night Emperor some time ago, something had kept ticking around in Gin's head, a fear that the real monster had gotten away at that time and was simply waiting for the right time to strike.

"Well, this is a treat. Not only did I get the last copy of JUMP," the young man teased, holding the anthology up to Gintoki's vision, "but I manage to run into you all the way out here. Fortune truly smiles on me today." Something in the Yato's expression made Gintoki uneasy, as though his purpose was far more sinister than he made it seem.

"Ah, well, I guess my luck is just no good today." Gin broke the awkward silence, takin great pain to keep his voice even so as to not alert the young man to his suspicion. "I guess I'll have to wait to get a copy." It pained him to admit his poor luck, but he didn't want to get into any kind of scuffle just at the moment. As he turned quickly to leave the place, his stomach chose that moment to speak its mind, adding a thin layer of awkwardness to the small shop.

"Ahhahaha. What an honest guy you are." the young man laughed loudly, slapping Gintoki on the shoulder as he stood next to the samurai. "Well, seeing as how you are friends with my adorable little sister, how about I treat you to something?" Casting a sidelong glance at the young man, Gintoki tried his best to gauge the true intent behind his words, but was unable to find any malice. Yet, the way he had mentioned Kagura held a hint of derision, as though she were below his attention.

"Well, I would love to, but I think I should get back before the wife gets worried." he attempted with some levity, drawing a moderately confused expression from the powerful warrior. Catching sight of the confused look, Gintoki could not help but smirk, casting a backwards wave of the hand as he exited the sliding glass doors.

Just as he set foot outside the shop, a realization his him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. His bike was out of gas, and there would likely be no way for him to get home for quite some time. Sighing in desperation, he felt the young man come to his side again, his gaze fixed on the moon high in the sky.

"Your name is Gintoki, right?" he attempted being friendly, his voice showing what Gintoki might have thought was respect and admiration as he spoke, drawing a gentle nod from the silver haired samurai. Casting his own gaze up to the moon, Gin tried to think of a way to get home before something else bad happened.

"I've heard of you." Gintoki turned his gaze to the young man, catching a look of pure excitement on his face. "You're quite famous you know?" He looked squarely at Gin, his deep blue eyes similar to Kagura's yet entirely different. A look of bood lust and malice showed deep in his soul, a feeling that he himself was all too familiar with.

"Well, I don't know about that." he attempted to lie, not comfortable with such a capable enemy knowing much about his past. "Our little shop has lots of trouble just making ends meet, so there's no way we're well known." Gintoki knew exactly to what Kamui was referring, but tried to laugh the matter off, an affable smile on his lips as he waved gently in dismissal.

"Oh, but you are quite something, Shiroyasha." Gin's gaze hardened a bit, and for an instant he thought he saw Kamui freeze up slightly. "That's what I mean. That look. The look of a true samurai." Kagura's brother seemed crazed about battle, something he had confirmed for himself as he looked into the young man's eyes.

"Well, I suppose you'll tell me what you're doing here, eh?" Gintoki responded, an icy undertone to his voice.

"Hmm. I suppose I could-" the man was stopped mid statement as their stomachs growled in unison, drawing slightly embarrassed blushes from both young men.

"If you treat." Gintoki answered, smirking in an amused manner at the younger man. Kamui simply laughed, tilting his head in the direction of a nearby diner. Gin knew he had to be careful, since this man was quite a dangerous character, a high ranking member of the well known band of pirates, Harusame. He idly wondered if there were indeed members of that gang more powerful than this young man, a thought he dismissed for its sheer unpleasantness.

Listening to the soft ringing of the bell as the pair entered the diner, Gintoki followed the young Yato to a nearby booth, keeping his gaze on the young man all the while. He knew how quickly things could turn around, and he was intent on keeping the situation in front of him… at least until he could think of a way to liberate that copy of JUMP from the undeserving brat.

"Ah, go ahead and order anything you want. It'll be my treat." The words held an amused sort of satisfaction, one that Gintoki might normally have made a comment about, but instead picked up a menu, ordering a couple of particularly delicious looking chocolate parfaits. Once Kamui had placed his own order, the pair sat in uncomfortable silence, Gintoki trying to guess at the boy's game.

"So, what brings a notorious individual such as yourself down to our humble little planet?" Gintoki finally asked, breaking the silence. Slinging his left arm across the top of the comfortable bench, he made sure to keep his right within reach of his bokuto if necessary. "I assume it's not just for the hospitality. Maybe a family reunion?" At this, he caught the same amused expression on Kamui's face, the boy's arms crossing on his chest as though he were in thought.

"I suppose I could take some time to visit Kagura while I'm here." he answered easily, a hint of warning in his voice that nearly broke Gintoki's hold on himself. The boy seemed to sense Gintoki's wavering self control, smirking confidently at the samurai. "But my business her is more… personal."

"Oh? So you came all this way just to get a copy of JUMP? People in outer space must have it rough." Gintoki mused, lightening the tension in his own unique way. The younger boy smiled comfortably in return, producing the thick volume before setting it upon the table.

"Well, it is home of the best manga in the industry. So it is worth a trip to this backwater planet. I must say, Earth can produce some great things." The young man's words were his honest thought, drawing an agreeing nod from the young samurai. "I wish I had a bankai like that Byakuya, man." This statement surprised Gintoki a bit, realizing that it near mirrored his own thoughts. With a cocky smirk, he shook his head disapprovingly at the young man.

"Hah. Foolish." Noticing the confused expression on his face, Gintoki pointed a finger at the man in a mock accusing manner. "Ichigo's bankai is far better." At this, Kamui began to laugh heartily, the tension from only moments earlier nearly disappearing. Before the food arrived, the two had an animated discussion on whose bankai was superior, and reasons for both. Finally they admitted a relative draw as the food arrived.

"We'll have to discuss this some other time." Kamui joked, digging in to his large helping of food. A nod from Gintoki signaled his approval as he dug the spoon into the cool, sweet substance in the glass cup. The chocolate and other assorted sweet flavors re energized him, and almost felt better about missing out on the week's issue of JUMP.

"Ah, that was delicious." Gintoki muttered once he had finished, the metal spoon clicking clearly against the now empty glass container. Looking towards Kagura's brother, Gin noticed a similarly content expression on his face, the pile of dishes indicating his own meal far larger than Gintoki's.

"Indeed. You're a most interesting fellow, Sakata-san." The way he addressed the samurai seemed to hold a truly honest admiration and respect, and for an instant Gintoki wondered if he had gotten this kid all wrong. "It's a shame I will have to kill you." The look in his eyes showed his intent to follow through on the statement, drawing a frustrated sigh from the samurai.

"Geez, why are people always trying to kill me? I don't think I've done anything to piss anyone off." he muttered in his lazy manner, knowing full well that he had pissed off a great number of people over the years. Kamui sat directly across from him, his eyes showing a dangerous intent that he recognized with a wince of agony from his younger days.

"I don't know about others, but I've chosen you to be my prey." The young man answered as though it were entirely natural, and Gin could see the excitement in his eyes. Straightening his own lips into a neutral look, he figured that Kagura's brother was going over his fight against the Night Emperor in his head, a memory that Gintoki was not particularly fond of.

"Ah, I am so honored." Gin answered sarcastically, rubbing a crick out of his neck.

"Well, it is an honor, but one that will have to wait for another time unfortunately." Kamui spoke gently yet firmly, standing from his seat as he dug in his pocket for the money to pay for the meal.

"Oi, who says I'll fight you, bastard?" Gintoki asked, stopping the young man as he walked past, stopping a short distance behind the silver haired samurai. Taking a calm breath, he spoke, a tone soft enough for only Gintoki to hear.

"Trust me Sakata-san. You _don't_ want to refuse." Gintoki felt himself tense at the words, the threat clear in his words. With a polite wave, the young man disappeared into the night, leaving Gintoki alone at the table. Just what would he do to get Gintoki to fight with him? As the thoughts ran in his head, Gin noticed the thick volume still laying on the table.

"Careless punk." he mumbled to himself, taking in deep breaths to calm himself. As he flipped through the anthology, Gin noticed a piece of paper fall out of the book. Curiously picking it up, he studied it carefully. As he brought it to his face, Gin felt the color drain from his features, before being replaced with a burning rage.

There, in clear detail was a picture of his little group, as they played in the park. Sadaharu chasing Kagura and Shinpachi as Gin slept lazily on the thick grass. Turning the picture over, he tensed even tighter at the words scribbled across the back.

_I told you, you won't want to refuse when it comes to it, Sakata-san._

Leaping from his seat, he hurried to figure out a way to get back home, before it was too late.

* * *

**Wow, that Kamui is a strange guy. Hope things go well. Another short explanation I think is in order. This will be my attempt at a believable 'M' rated story, in accordance with a sort of challenge from a certain member here. Starts with K, as per the rules of the site, but quickly goes up to M, in both areas. I hope it comes out well, as I have no experience with this sort of darker story, since I usually focus on fluff and happy thoughts. As I said above, I have no real knowledge of Kamui's character, so any pointers are appreciated. Look forward to the next part soon hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: Calm Before the Storm**

**Rating: T (just to be safe)**

**This chapter is the last before the real story begins, and plants the seeds for the GinKagu aspect of the story. One last night of comfort and normalcy before Gin finds himself at the mercy of the madman. Felt a bit stop and go in terms of pacing, so any comments on that are appreciated. That said, enjoy what will be the last bit of GinKagu fluff for this story for a while.

* * *

  
**

Bursting through the sliding doors of the small restaurant, Gin craned his head from side to side, trying to get a layout of the town. Kamui had long since vanished, and with an inward groan Gintoki remembered that his bike had run out of gas. The gods really didn't like him, and he wondered what he had done in a past life to anger them so.

With a click of the tongue, the young samurai headed back in the direction of his abandoned scooter, hoping to find a garage somewhere in between. The sound of his footsteps were clear in his ears, fears running wild in his mind. The people in town seemed to be brightening up, the light buzz of neon signs adding themselves to his heavy footsteps. Somehow the thought of making his way back home on foot was not appealing, but he knew there was a chance of that happening.

After a few minutes of walking, Gin made his way towards the scooter, silently thanking whichever deity might be watching over him that it hadn't been stolen or chopped. Giving a good glance around, he noticed a small garage a short distance away. Getting the bike back on the wheels, Gin pushed it in the direction of the garage, smiling as he thought of ways to pay back the deity for the little bit of good luck today.

Approaching the garage, he let the scooter rest against a nearby wall, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked for whoever might be in charge. Walking around the entire building, Gin scratched his head, wondering if maybe it was closed. Just as he was about to give up, his body involuntarily tensed, feeling a small pressure on his back. Turning his head to look, he saw an old man with a grease smeared jumpsuit. Jumping back in surprise, Gintoki looked the man over, seemingly pondering whether he was an enemy.

"So, what can I do for you sonny?" the geezer asked, wiping his greasy hands on the small rag that hung from one of his pockets. He was the epitome of a grease monkey, Gin thought, sighing as he mentally chided himself for even momentary surprise. Lately, he had been feeling a bit more jumpy than usual, something he didn't enjoy at all.

"Ah, my bike ran out of gas. Anything you can do to help?" he asked plaintively, watching the older man's brows raise in confusion.

"What are you asking? This is a garage, of course I can help." The old mechanic seemed almost insulted by the question, huffing as he turned back from where he had come. Gin felt himself sweat drop, wondering if all old people were so emotionally unstable.

Figuring it would be a good idea to follow the old man, Gintoki slipped his hands into his pockets, taking a few heavy steps forward. Each second that passed felt like an eternity, his mind still racing with the threat implied by the photo. Rare indeed were the instances in which Gin showed his anger, but that had crossed a sort of line. And for what? For a fight? How ridiculous.

As he waited for the old man to fill his scooter with gas, Gintoki felt an odd sort of catch in his thoughts, stopping them for a second. Why was he so agitated for Kagura to be involved? He knew from personal experience that the young Yato girl could take plenty good care of herself, and even pull the slack of others if need be. He knew that anyone that tried to take advantage of her to use against him would certainly regret it, for whatever kind of life they might enjoy after she got done with them.

But somehow it did bother him that she had been threatened. The thought focused on the young girl, moreso than on Shinpachi. His bespectacled protégé was not the most formidable fighter in the world, but Gin had also seen the development in the young teen. His best days were ahead of him, but he could also take care of himself if need be.

Despite his confidence in his little band, Gin knew that the current situation would prove too much for both of them. Kagura might have it hardest, given the character in the center of this dilemma. He wondered if, when it came down to it, Kagura could fight all out against her brother. Even with all that had happened, he knew that Kagura was far too kind at heart to go all out against Kamui.

Kamui, Gin remembered from their only previous encounter, held no such compunctions. He was completely loyal to his Yato lust for battle, seeking it out in any form that might prove to be a challenge to his skills. The samurai felt himself shudder, worried by the thought that he had been designated the Harusame group leader's next target.

With a heavy sigh, Gin wondered if it would be a good idea to let them know the situation at hand, or deal with it himself. Pulling a hand to his chin, he thought deeply on the subject for a moment. If he were to tell them, chances are they would freak out and worry about him, something he definitely didn't want. Yet he figured that if he didn't tell them, then they wouldn't be prepared in case Kamui did indeed try something. The conflicting emotions threatened to tear his mind in half before the old man tapped his shoulder again.

"Oi, you alright kiddo?" The man's touch and words startled Gin out of his mild panic induced delirium. With a weak nod, Gin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the silver locks as he muttered a weak apology for not paying attention.

"Anyway, it's all full now." With that, Gin nodded, producing the required cash from his wallet. At this instant he felt grateful to Kamui for having spared him the expense of food, else he might not have been able to afford the gas. Grudgingly handing the money over to the old man, Gin hopped on the scooter, securing the white helmet to his head. With another appreciative nod to the old man, Gintoki kicked the bike into high gear, speeding off into the night.

As the hum of the small motor rang in his ears, the wind whipping by his face as he rode back towards his destination, Gin let his mind wander. He hoped that Kagura's brother wouldn't act too quickly, and that the girl was fine. A sudden fear gripped him in the pit of his stomach, and he throttled the little bike to its max speed, hurrying quickly through the ever cooling night.

The time seemed nearly endless, the buildings and neon signs speeding past his vision as he rode. The flutter of his kimono in the breeze beat against his body gently, leaving the feeling of just how fast he was going. Each minute that passed without him arriving home brought another vivid image of carnage and violence, each one being shaken from his mind just as quickly as they arrived.

In the deepest part of his heart, Gin knew that Kagura would be fine, as would Shinpachi. The thought of the glasses wearing teen brought a whole new set of fears to the young man, his crimson eyes widening beneath his thick goggles. If the Harusame could track well enough to catch the trio in an unguarded moment, then chances were that they could find the Shimura dojo. Clicking his tongue, Gintoki tried to will the bike to go faster, teeth gnashing together as he finally found himself on the familiar streets of the Kabuki District which he called home.

The familiar buildings with their bright lights were inconsequential, barely registering in his peripheral vision as he sped towards Otose's shop. Finally, after seemingly hours of riding, he caught sight of the familiar structure, inwardly celebrating as everything looked in place.

Pulling the bike up to the wooden structure, he pushed it carefully into the nearby alley that doubled as his parking space. Resting the helmet on the right handlebar, he carefully made his way past the front door, giving a cursory glance inside to be sure that the old hag was alright. Gin smiled to himself as he noticed the proprietress and her associate Catherine passing drinks to a few business-types. He sighed in relief, realizing that all his worrying had been for nothing.

With a bit more normalcy, Gin made his way up the steps to his own shop, ready for plenty of rest after the day's troubles. Approaching the sliding door, Gintoki felt an odd hesitation, his hand barely touching the thin door. He still hadn't decided if he should tell them or not, the last minute bickering in his mind frustrating. He didn't want to see Kagura get hurt with the knowledge that her brother was back, and gunning specifically for her beloved Gin-chan. But he also didn't want her anger directed on him afterwards, claims of mistrust and other such things.

At that line of thinking, he felt his brow quick upwards in confusion. Kagura? Didn't he mean "them", all of his friends? Shaking his head lightly, Gin smirked at his missed thought, thinking nothing serious of it. Figuring he would deal with it when the time came, he slid the door open, the warmth of his small office soothing against the cold night air.

"Gin-chan. Where have you been all day?" Kagura stopped him before his boot could even come in contact with the hard material at by the front door. Tilting his head upward a bit, he watched the girl jump from the far couch, bounding over to him like an excited puppy.

"Ah, sorry. I had to go all over looking for a copy of Jump, but there were none left, so it was a wasted day." As he made his excuse, it occurred to him that he had never spent so long looking for a copy of his beloved manga anthology, and he thought for an instant that the girl would never fall for it. Her blue eyes trained intently on her older friend, Kagura seemed to be looking for something particular in his eyes to find a lie.

"W-what is it, Kagura-chan?" he asked, feeling a bit awkward at her intense gaze. Her eyes slowly narrowed, taking in his whole body as he felt the nerves get more intense. She could be quite a strange girl, he realized all over again.

"Well, you should have called." she spoke after a while, padding her way slowly back over to the sofa. Plopping down on the blue cushioning, the girl positioned herself on her stomach, chin resting on the palms of her hands as she watched some random drama. Gin took advantage of the break to remove the boots, tossing them to the side as he closed the door.

He let the cool feel of the hard wood run through his feet, the sounds of his feet padding against the floor calming his nerves as he walked. Scratching the back of his head lazily, he made his way over towards the refrigerator, licking his lips with the prospect of strawberry milk.

Flipping open the cold box, Gin felt his smile creep across his lips, catching sight of the much loved pink carton. Pinching the cardboard open, he put it to his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of sugary milk. Shooting a glance back towards the living room, he closed the refrigerator, heading into the room for a bit of relaxation.

Planting himself on the bench opposite the young girl, he turned his gaze towards the television. On screen were a young couple, standing beneath a large tree, its branches blocking a warm sun from beaming down squarely on them. The woman, dressed in white had her back to the young man, who was dressed in red silk shirt with a black tie, disappearing into his black pants.

Gin couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this scene somewhere before, but it would not come to mind when he tried to recall it. The carton of milk in his hand, he became absorbed in the drama, a truly sappy romance. His dark colored eyes trained squarely on the glowing screen, Gintoki didn't catch sight of the young girl's gaze shifting carefully away from the screen.

She knew that something had happened, because even Gintoki would not be gone for such a long time looking for a manga anthology. Something had happened, but she didn't know of any way to get him to speak when he chose not to. When she had caught his silhouette against the thin panels of the door, a sort of excitement had gone through her, along with a sense of relief.

It would never be said aloud, but she always worried when Gin was on his own for too long, without her to watch his back. He always had a knack to pick up trouble, and she always took great delight in being his backup, his help in those dire situations. So when he had spent the majority of the day gone from the area, she had begun to worry a bit, wondering what trouble he might be getting in.

But the excitement at his return was soon replaced with a mild confusion, as he had stopped in front of the door, his hand scarcely touching the surface without moving it at all. Her head had quirked to the side, curious about his hesitation. Gin, she knew from plenty of experience, was not one to hesitate on anything.

His body language and his eyes showed that he was hiding something, something that must have been pretty important. As she had stared intently at him, looking for a chink to poke at to get him to talk, Kagura had no seen any, sighing inwardly as she figured he would tell her eventually.

The drama which she had been so eager to see during the day had somehow become uninteresting, her gaze shifting to the silver haired young man as he padded around the small office. She watched him make his way to the fridge, smiling at his childish attachment to the pink liquid that he was seen drinking frequently. Occasionally, she would wonder what he would do if he were to ever become lactose intolerant. Images of a frustrated, panicking Gintoki amused her greatly, bringing a smile to her face whenever the image came to her.

However, this Gintoki seemed agitated. His footsteps felt somehow different, more tense, and heavier. As he sat on the opposite couch, one leg hanging lazily atop the other, carton of strawberry milk in hand, he became a bit too engrossed in the drama. Kagura could barely contain an amused chuckle, his eyes intently focused on the screen.

Realizing he was focused so intently on the screen, the Yato girl felt an odd sort of catch in her breathing. Sitting up from her prone position, she kept her crystalline eyes trained on the lazy samurai, wondering what that catch had been. Suddenly her spot on the sofa felt so cold, and lonely. Without even really thinking about it, the girl quickly padded over to the other sofa, smirking in amusement as Gin didn't even seem to register the act.

Taking a seat next to her older friend, Kagura felt a sort of warm companionship from him, drawing her body closer. Before long, she felt her head resting comfortable in his lap, legs curled up closer to her body as she nuzzled further into the man. His body was so big, so warm that it made her feel completely at ease. Her cheeks resting squarely on his thigh, the girl felt her eyes close involuntarily, not wanting sleep to interrupt this pleasant feeling she was experiencing.

"Mmm… Gin-chan…" the girl's sleep addled mind did not even register that she had mumbled, her thoughts becoming cloudy as her body gave in to the desire for rest.

Gintoki, for his part, was suddenly shocked from the drama by her mumbled words. Looking over towards the sofa where he had last seen her, he momentarily panicked, wondering if something had happened. But as he turned his head to look around the room, he felt an odd pressure on his legs, and an extra warmth that was not there before.

Tilting his head downward a bit, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Kagura had taken advantage of his being absorbed with the show on television to snuggle up close to him, using him as a makeshift pillow. Without a thought, he carelessly ran his fingers through her silky red hair, catching himself mid stroke as he realized what he was doing.

"What the hell am I doing?" he questioned to himself, unable to tear his eyes away from the young girl in his lap. Bringing the hand up to his head, he ruffled the silver locks in frustration, watching the soft breathing of the soft creature using him for comfort. Slowly, his eyes began to roam her small frame, widening in surprise at what he found.

He realized that it had been a little over two years since they had formed their little partnership, the girl taking up residence in his home despite the awkward social implications. But somehow she had managed to grow up without him realizing it. The red cheongsam bunched up around her curled up legs showed off a surprisingly wide curve of her hips, eliciting an involuntary gulp as he tried to calm his nerves.

But as his eyes traveled along her lithe frame, he noticed a pair of still developing breasts, pressed gently against his outer thigh. His heart began to race in nervous exasperation. If anyone were to see this scene, he feared that prison would be the least of his worries. Especially, he noted with some mild amusement, if he were to point out that her chest was already superior to Tae's in size.

With that thought, he felt the girl shift in her sleep, the small frame turning to the side so that the back of her head was resting squarely in the center of his lap. Gin felt the sweat begin to pour down his face at the situation he felt himself in, silently cursing the deity for abandoning him at such a time.

Until this moment, he had always thought of the girl as "his little Kagura-chan" and had taken a protective role for the girl similar to a father or an older brother. But now, as he found himself ogling her developed figure, Gin realized that she was not his little Kagura-chan any longer. Now she was nearly a woman, and he winced at the realization that such a thing could bring plenty of other problems.

His roaming eyes finally rested on her peaceful face, focusing on the soft, full pink lips, curled into a content smile. A shake of the head as he tried to send the impure thoughts from his mind was no good, as the girl reached up, grabbing him by the back of his neck. Before he could move, the girl pulled hard, nearly breaking his neck with the gesture.

As he found his face only a short distance from hers, Gin wanted desperately to extricate himself from the uncomfortable position he found himself in. His back and neck were in pain from the sudden jolt, and he longed to simply get in bed and sleep. 'I guess that's my punishment for impure thoughts.' he mused, cursing himself for his lack of self control.

The deity that had saved him earlier now seemed to be actively hampering him, as the girl chose that exact moment to open her eyes. A sense of dread passed through him as he watched the cerulean hue peak from beneath her eyelids, the soft features softening as the eye fluttered open sleepily.

"Y-yo." he tried to make himself sound normal, his body tensing as her eyes finally set open, seemingly lacking understanding of the situation.

"Ah, good morning, Gin-chan." the girl spoke as normal, her hands coming down to her sides. Gintoki looked at her with a hesitant hope, thinking for a minute that he might avoid a savage beating this night. The girl sat from her position, stretching her arms out upwards, giving her shoulders a quick roll as she slumped forward. Time seemed to stop, the girl slowly making her way off of the sofa, heading towards the bathroom.

Gintoki could not see her face as she walked, but Kagura didn't seem to notice the situation. Once the girl had closed the door to the bathroom, Gin felt a rush of breath escape his lips, one that he had not noticed he was holding. Leaning back in his seat, he listened to the sound of water swishing inside the small room before turning his gaze back to the television.

"Ack, news." he muttered, reaching for the clicker to find something more interesting. Idly flipping, letting the clicks of the buttons fill his senses, he felt his eyes begin to hood closed, his mind wandering through the eventful day he had experienced. With a sigh, he clicked the television off, taking the last sips of the strawberry milk from the carton.

Feeling too lazy to put it in the trash just then, or make it to his own futon, Gin lay back on the sofa, hands resting securely on his chest. He let the hand rest simply, rising and falling with his breath. His gaze was pulled from the ceiling as the bathroom door slipped open once more, the familiar padding in the hall as Kagura walked along the cold wooden panels.

Expecting that Kagura would simply head to bed, he listened to the soft footsteps as they became less audible. Once she slid open the door to her sleeping quarters, the silver haired young man figured that his day of trials was over. But he found his gaze shifting towards the hall as he heard the footsteps make their way back down the hall towards the living room. He thought for a minute that she might just be heading back to the bathroom for something.

But Gin was surprised as he noticed her appear from around the corner, walking steadily towards him. The samurai nearly felt his heart stop at the sight of her, and for a moment he thought it did. The young girl's usual sleep attire was replaced with a pink t-shirt, the cotton fabric barely reaching her hips. The white underwear that showed below the shirt was so unexpected that it took a minute to notice his own reaction.

The heat on his cheeks let Gin know that he was blushing intensely. It felt as though he were literally on fire, his body trying in vain to move but finding the going difficult. As much as he knew he needed to move, his mind was holding him in place, watching the young girl creep steadily towards him. His gaze shifted ever so slightly, noticing the thick blanket that dragged behind her. '_What the hell? Was she planning this all along?'_ he thought to himself.

As the girl placed her knees on the far edge of the bench, Gintoki noticed the look of normalcy in her eyes. He sighed in exasperation, mentally scolding himself for letting himself get so worked up. Maybe she was just lonely, or something. The girl crawled slowly along his body, finally resting right on top of him, the softness of her own body bringing up the earlier anxiety.

"Oi, Kagura-ch-" he stopped mid statement, feeling the blush cool down a bit as the girl's eyes closed, that same warm smile gracing her porcelain features. "Damn, I'm too tired for this." he mumbled to himself, pulling the blanket over their combined bodies, his hands then resting on the small of her back. He had to admit, despite the screaming of his conscience, it felt good having a warm body next to him as he drifted off to bed.

The last thoughts that entered his mind as he drifted off to sleep were of a warm summer day. There, a silver haired man held the hand of a beautiful red head with snow white skin, a large white parasol held by his strong grasp. He knew he shouldn't, but he simply lay there, enjoying Kagura's soft warmth against him, comforting his dreams as he slept.

Sunlight greeted Gintoki as he awoke the next morning, the pair's bodies rather messily entwined. Luckily, he had found himself in a relatively comfortable position, when the need to relieve himself arose. With a light tickling of the girl's side, he extricated himself from the rather strong grip, making sure she was comfortable before making his way to the bathroom.

Once that minor emergency had been taken care of, Gin made his way towards the kitchen, intent on finding something to eat. But before that, he heard the doorbell ring, drawing the girl from a rather pleasant dream. In almost one swift motion, the now cranky Yato made her way to the front door, sliding it open in a rather displeased manner. This had better be good.

"Is this the residence of Sakata Gintoki-san?" Gin craned his neck to gaze at the man in front of their shop, eyes half closed as he made his way towards the happenings. With a motioning of his hand to get back to sleep, Gintoki watched the girl head back towards the couch, grumbling as she walked.

"Hai, I'm Gintoki. Who are you?" he asked rather bluntly, watching the man's face light up in a smirk. The thick green skin seemed to crawl with his unnatural grin, reaching behind him before producing a book from his thick black leather coat. Gintoki felt his eyes widen in surprise, as he gazed at the copy of Shonen Jump that he had failed to obtain the day before. Turning his gaze from the book to the black horned alien in front of him, Gin thought about whether he should hug the man or simply take the book and leave it at that.

"Ah, so you are Sakata-san." the gruff, gravelly voice grated on Gin's nerves, and he was about to take the book and simply thank the man before he spoke once more. "Kamui-sama sends his regards."

"What did you say?" Gintoki nearly spat, realizing that the man was clearly of a suspicious appearance. His body tensed at the memory of the night before, casting a careful glance back at the girl on the sofa before turning back to the big alien.

He thought he had more time, but it seemed the hurricane was already coming.

* * *

**Kagura is just too much for poor Gin-san, acting so normally about something that should be quite panic inducing. That is just her innocent nature though, so it's not her fault. That said, what did you guys think of this? Not my best work, but I thought it came out alright. As I was thinking of this story the other day, I got really panicked, realizing that I would have to put in some action scenes, which I am not very comfortable with. But I will try my best, and hopefully you all tune in for the rest of this story. Next time things get a little racier, and the action really gets started. Same time, same place loyal readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: Surprise Intrusion**

**Rating: T - some mentions of nudity**

**Things start picking up in the 'drama' aspect of the story. Probably a bit of OOC, but trying to limit it as much as possible. Let me know what you all think of it so far. Reviews always appreciated. That said, enjoy.

* * *

  
**

Almost on instinct, Gintoki tried to grab for his wooden sword, wincing inwardly as he realized he had not grabbed it yet that morning. Cursing himself, he stared at the muscular looking alien in front of him, wondering if he would be causing any problems. Tensing the muscles in his arms, Gin prepared for a fight just in case.

"Whoa, whoa. I didn't come here to fight today." The green male spoke, the same disgustingly confident grin on his face. Placing his hands up in a surrendering manner, he then tossed the Shonen Jump to the silver haired samurai, taking a few steps to retreat quickly. "I just came to deliver that, at Kamui-sama's request." Each syllable caused Gintoki's blood to heat just a bit more, his eyes narrowing to stare daggers into this man.

Despite his size and ferocious looking demeanor, Gintoki could tell that this particular criminal was not of the fighting variety. The strong looking exterior seemed to shrivel away, and the leader of Yorozuya could see the faint traces of a cold sweat on the man's forehead.

"Oh, isn't that very nice of you. But I can't just let you go without giving you something in return." Gin spoke cleanly, a warning edge to his tone that sent a shiver of fear through the member of Harusame. The man seemed to sense what was coming, but he was not able to run away quickly enough. With a loud crack, Gintoki's right fist made solid contact on the leathery skin on the alien's face, sending him flying through the banister in front of the shop.

A cracking of bone joined with the cracking of wood, and Gin watched the large alien sail through the air before joining the splinters of wood on the street below. Taking a few steps towards the now empty space in the railing, Gintoki looked down at his handiwork, watching the slight movements from the alien.

"Heh, I guess lackeys are hard to find these days. Why don't you go give that to "onii-chan" as thanks for the book." Gintoki waved the volume in the air, watching a few people begin to exit the small surrounding buildings, clearly disturbed by the commotion. Gin gave one last confident smirk at the alien as the lumbering frame slowly worked his way to his feet. Casting one last glance in Gintoki's direction, the alien moved off as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Ah, looks like I really did it this time." Gintoki grumbled, the confident smirk replaced with a frustrated frown. He knew that he would get a solid talking to by Otose when she found out, but that was the least of his problems right now. Looking at the volume of Jump in his hand, Gintoki shrugged indifferently before making his way back inside.

Sliding the front door shut, he winced as he heard that distinctive yell from downstairs. Standing in place, he listened as the heavy footsteps quickly made their way up the stairs, pounding on the wood as his landlord made her way to the apartment. In the quickest of instants, the front door slid open and Gin felt an intense pain at the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing so early in the morning, you idiot?" the old woman nearly shrieked, smoke billowing from her fist as the result of his small "punishment". Rubbing the back of his head gingerly, Gin turned towards the old lady, mumbling something about his head and concussions and possible brain damage.

"You've always been brain damaged!" she shot back, the agitation over the damage to her property emanating clearly into his senses. Taking a deep breath, Gintoki let his hand fall loosely at his side, turning to take in the older woman.

"Ah, I know, I know. I'll fix it later." He hoped his tone did not convey that there was something else on his mind at the moment, and that she would not choose this time to pester him about the rent and other issues. The look on her face as she took a drag of her cigarette seemed to suggest that his luck was not that good.

The wrinkles seemed to become more pronounced through the white smoke, face drawn in what he might have thought was concern. That is, if he didn't know the old bat so well. With a wave of his hand, he mumbled that he would indeed fix the damage later, averting his eyes from her piercing gaze, sighing a silent relief as the woman exhaled in frustration.

"You know, I don't want any trouble around this place." her words were a warning, but Gin looked toward her slightly at the added tone to her voice. In addition to a warning to keep the peace, he thought he could hear a slight hint of caring. His lips curled into a small smile as hers seemed to do the same.

"Ah, I can't help it if lower class people are all a flutter to meet me. It is so hard being famous." Gintoki smirked, hoping to avoid telling Otose the real reason for the gruff alien's visit. The old lady seemed to look him over carefully, before allowing a smirk to cross her own red lips.

"Well, just keep it to a minimum. After all, I can't collect my rent from someone who's dead, can I?" With a little laugh, Gintoki watched the older woman leave the small apartment, leaving him with a now awake Kagura. Looking over at the young alien, he watched her rub the sleep from her eyes. The excitement so early in the morning must have proven too much, interrupting her sleep.

"Gin-chan? What was that all about?" the girl asked, barely stifling a yawn as she looked at her older friend. Taking a heavy breath, Gintoki smiled as he ruffled the girl's hair, taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Ah, I just got a gift in the mail." he lied, producing the volume of Shonen Jump as he waved it in front of her face. Leaning back, he opened the book, his eyes widening as the picture from the night before slipped from its place between the pages of the book, wafting in the air as it fell to the ground.

Time seemed to stop. Gintoki felt his heart stop for an instant, the image landing face up on the cold hard wood floors. The large white dog chasing his two friends while he slept underneath a large tree, the shade of the leaves dancing on his skin with a few flecks of sunlight.

"What's this?" Kagura asked, reaching down to pick up the picture inquisitively. The girl's cerulean eyes seemed to consider it carefully, as though running through her memory for the sight depicted on the photo. Brows furrowed, and as the girl seemed deep in thought, Gintoki took the opportunity to liberate the apparently threatening photo.

"Ah, you know, it was probably that stalker lady. You know she's got the hots for me, and it's normal for stalkers to take pictures of their targets, you know?" Gin rushed the explanation, hoping that it would be convincing enough for his often times gullible partner. With a nod of understanding, Kagura looked over towards Gintoki.

"Eww. That lady needs a hobby or something. Stalking people is just too creepy." Kagura made the face she usually displayed when disgusted by something, going on about how much Sa-chan needed a life.

As he listened to her, Gintoki thought that Kagura was being a bit harsher than normal, a light edge of something else on her voice as she spoke. Something he couldn't quite place. The words seemed to get lost in his ears, as he focused on the tone. It was familiar, yet foreign at the same time. If he hadn't known the girl so well, he might have thought it was jealousy. But that couldn't be it.

Waving the thought off, Gintoki popped the picture back into the book, opening it to a different page. As much as he tried, he couldn't focus on the images in front of him. After a few wasted minutes, he closed the book. Letting his bare feet land on the cool wood of the floor, he took a few steps towards the bathroom.

"Ah, I better take a shower. Feel a little funky." he spoke, the girl cocking her head slightly to the side as he slipped into the bathroom. Once the water began to course through the pipes, Kagura's smile turned into a light frown, leaning back in the sofa as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

It couldn't be, could it? Had she maybe misheard the large alien earlier? No, he had said that detestable, hateful name. Kamui. The memories of her older brother spun through the red head's brain, stirring up long forgotten feelings of anger and spite. It seemed that it was unavoidable, after their run in at Yoshiwara. The one most loyal to the Yato blood seemed to have returned, and as she gazed towards the shower, Kagura knew that there was only one reason for it.

"Gin-chan…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart's pace quickened a little as she remembered flashes of the night before. Rare was the opportunity that she got to spend the night with Gintoki, his conscience often bringing him to yell at her any time she tried to slip into his futon.

But for whatever reason, last night he had not put up any sort of fight, and it had been one of the most restful sleeps she could recall. The feel of his warm body all around her had given her sweet, wonderful dreams. Despite the discomfort of sleeping on their sofa, it had been a great night, one she knew she would cherish for a long while.

Visions of his bright, easy smile slipped past her mind's eye, joining memories she shared with the former army of the Joi Faction. Despite the strength he showed in battle, the courage she had seem him display time and again, she knew there was one key thing that separated him from her brother. While the red head loved to fight, and sought out anything that might be a challenge, Gintoki was his polar opposite. One who only fought to protect what was dear to him.

She knew that if he had his way, Gin would live his life lazily, sucking down parfaits, strawberry milk and anything else that was sweet, avoiding all the conflict in the world. The thought of his "ideal" life made the young girl smile, wishing there was something she could do to help him reach even a small portion of that. But if Kamui was involved, she knew that nothing good would come of it.

As the water in the bathroom stopped, Kagura let her thoughts end, plopping back on the sofa, hands sprawled out behind her head. "Why do things have to be so complicated?" she asked, half expecting some sort of answer.

"Eh, that's just the way life is." the familiar voice rang from above her, causing the girl to open her soft blue eyes. A faint blush crept on her cheeks at the sight of him, his upper body completely visible to her, save for a towel draped over his shoulder. As he ran the cloth through his damp hair, Kagura tried to look away, a wince chipping at her heart.

Beyond the glisten of sweat from the hot shower, the Yato girl could see the many scars on his stomach and chest, wounds from battles new and old. Memories of his battered, broken body flashed through her, each adding another chip to her heart. So many times she had watched him go off into battles she knew he couldn't win, yet was surprised each time he came home alive.

But she always wondered, in the back of her mind, how many more he had in him before the end? Any time the thought came to her, it would put her on the verge of tears, images of his lifeless body in a pool of his own blood scaring her more than any opponent she had faced.

She was, after all, of the famed Yato clan. One of the most powerful alien races in the universe. As much as she admired his strength, Kagura knew that Gintoki was still just a human. A fragile, soft, weak human being. Looking at him, sweaty from his shower, Kagura wanted to just grab him, tell him never to fight again, that she would protect him. But she knew he would never just accept that. It just wasn't him.

That was one of the things she loved about him. He would always put in his own effort to any situation, as much as he might complain about it before and even during it. An odd sort of smile crossed her face, watching his upside down expression turn into one of confusion.

"Are you alright, Kagura-chan?" he asked, carelessly pressing a finger to her chin, closing her loosely open mouth. The contact brightened her smile considerably, and she considered all over again asking him to just hug her and be there with her.

"Yeah, I guess I should take a shower too." she answered, rolling off of the sofa before darting towards her room. Pulling out a nicely fitting set of undergarments, the girl then darted towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Collapsing against the door once she was securely inside, the girl let the remnants of steam seep into her small body.

"Gin-chan, you idiot…" she muttered, looking through the white fog towards the shower. Taking a calming breath, Kagura stood once more, making her way towards the shower. Gintoki always used water at such a high temperature, she wondered how anyone could survive it. As the water slowly trickled out of the shower head, Kagura watched the pace pick up until it reached a steady downpour.

Running her hands through the water, the girl adjusted the temperature to reach her favorite setting. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, Kagura peeled the pink shirt from her small frame, leaving her naked save for the pair of innocent white panties. Looking herself over once in the mirror, she had to admit that she was developing nicely.

"Heh, I'll be bigger than even Sa-chan at this rate." she mumbled with a burst of confidence, turning to admire herself in the mirror. Already she had been getting a bit more attention from guys her age, much to her chagrin. Boys her age were only interested in one thing, that much she knew. Gintoki had given her many a warning on the subject any time he would leave her to her own devices.

It made her smile a bit any time he did so, as it made her happy to know that he was looking out for her. Even though she caught the near lecherous look in his eyes when he watched the local weather girl. Silently, it always made her a little jealous, knowing he would never look at her that way.

With a sigh, Kagura slipped off the last article of clothing before hopping into the shower. An initial bit of tension passed through her, small pricks against her smooth skin from the warm water. Once they passed the alien girl let the water wash over her, trying to wash away the memories and fears from her mind. But it was no use.

As the water trickled down her porcelain skin, she could still remember the sight of his scars, from small cuts to large gashes. The memory of him in her mind, she ran her hands over her own skin where she knew his scars were, and she could almost feel the heavy skin under her fingers.

"Gin-chan." she whispered once again, her cheeks tightening at the recollection of his reckless actions. Why? Why did he always act so recklessly? Why was he always so ready to go against his own wishes, and simply throw himself into the fray? Why did he not realize how important he was to her? The questions raged through her mind, before settling on a particularly disturbing thought.

_A fear of what might happen, a possible future. There, on the cold metal flooring of a warehouse or a space vessel lay her Gin-chan. Blood pooling beneath his lifeless body, staining the familiar white kimono. His wooden sword broken at his side, the familiar words 'Lake Toya' barely visible in the meager lighting._

_Crimson eyes faded as the life escaped his body, the intense reddish brown replaced with a more serene, vacant look. Deathly silence, save for an echo of a drip into the pool of red liquid._

_Drip. Another drop of blood from a familiar umbrella._

_Drip. Drip. The drops never stopped dropping, adding themselves to the ever expanding pool beneath his feet. A wicked grin to accompany the sickening dripping sound. The gaze shifts upward, the sight to greet her unsettling the deepest nerves of her body._

"_Heh, so that's all a samurai can do, huh?" His words drip with venom and disdain, eyes shining with his disappointment mixed with malice. He is evil incarnate, his white skin stained with red blood. The red of his hair not as deep as the blood that runs down his cheeks, that evil smirk on his face sending chills through her. Blue eyes the color of ice freeze her in place as his gaze focuses on her, his cruel smirk widening as he speaks directly to her._

"_So much for your much respected 'Gin-chan', huh Kagura?" His venomous, sarcastic words bite directly into her heart, threatening to break her at any moment. _The evil laugh breaks her from her thoughts, her chest heaving with the memory.

So intense, so real. Her darkest fear. If Gintoki were to fight her brother, her beloved Gin-chan would lose. And worse. The image flashes through her mind once again. This time a tear runs from her crystalline eyes, sliding down her smooth cheek to join the warm water from the shower.

"No way. Gin-chan would never lose." Kagura tries to convince herself, tried to be as strong as she knows he is. The warm water feels oddly cold to her now, and so she shuts off the water, grabbing a towel as she leaves the shower. Cold drops sprinkle from her skin and hair as she walks, weakly wrapping the towel around herself as she stares into the mirror.

"Just a bad dream, right?" she asks the reflected version of herself, trying not to remember the horrible sight from the delusion. Her eyes narrow as she considers the other person in the vision, a seething hatred taking brief control of her mind. That familiar braid, the black cheongsam and white pants that fit his cold demeanor so well.

Beneath a normal looking smile, she knew that he his a beast so dangerous, so blood thirsty that there were few in the universe who would be able to stop him. And now he had his sights set on her Gin-chan. Visions of that cold, fake smile chilled her, shivers running through her.

Looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror, she thought about the situation long and hard. She knew that Gintoki would somehow try and go off on his own, take the situation in his own hands without worrying anyone. That was just how he did things. She could tell him that she knew, and beg him not to go, or take her with him. But that would not work either, she figured. That left only one option.

Taking one last look at the young woman that appeared in the mirror, Kagura nodded to herself, face set in her determination. As quickly as she could, the young Yato girl slipped on her clothing, before making her way through the living room.

The soft padding of her feet on the cool surface soothed her a bit, but something seemed off. "Gin-chan?" she asked aloud, surprised that he was not lounging on the sofa, reading his Jump. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that he was not there. Making one last check of the rooms, her heart jumped to her throat, threatening to simply jump from her mouth as she moved.

Had he already gone? Was he just running errands or being lazy as usual, or was it something else? Slowly gathering control of herself, Kagura told herself that he was probably just off playing pachinko again, or just hanging out downstairs. After a few moments, she had calmed down, and set her sights on the front door.

* * *

Slipping on her shoes, she slides open the door, feeling the relaxing cool of the outdoor air. Taking a quick glance at the interior, she smiles a weak smile before darting out, leaping quickly past the now open space in the railing in front of the shop.

"Ah, that old hag. Why does she have to be in such a rush?" Gintoki asks himself, the wood over his shoulder swaying as he moves. With a dissatisfied groan, he looks at the remnants of the railing, sighing once again at the thought of fixing it. Sure, he was the "takes any job Gin-chan" but he really just wanted to laze about all day.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he sets the wood down next to the front door before sliding it open, hoping to catch Kagura for some help. "Oi, Kagura-chan, how about you help me with this?" Nothing. Raising a brow in frustration, he proceeds to stalk through the rooms, intent on getting some help from the strong alien girl for this little project.

"Come on, Kagura-chan, you gotta wake up." he yells, sliding open the door to her little closet turned sleeping area. Nothing there. Running his fingers through his hair, he clicks his tongue, not looking forward to doing this on his own.

"Damn brat, never around when you need her." he mutters, making his way outside once he gathers his tools. With one intense stretch, he rolls his shoulder, holding the black mallet in hand before setting about his task. He would be sure to make Kagura pay for ditching him like this.

With that, a thought occurred to him. Was she maybe paying attention earlier when he had roughed up that alien? Had something happened to the girl? Fears paced through his mind, his brow slowly moistening with sweat at the memory of the words on the picture, and his run in with the other Yato brat.

"Oi, Gin-san, what happened?" Turning his gaze, Gintoki tried not to look worried as he considered the glasses wearing teen that approached.

"Ah, Shinpachi-kun. Just a little home improvement, you know?" he lied, glad that his voice didn't belie his worry over the situation. Shinpachi raised a brow in concern, confused by Gintoki's suddenly "responsible" actions, likely knowing there was some other explanation.

"Hai, hai." the boy answered, looking around the area as though searching for something. "Where's Kagura-chan? She is normally all gung-ho about helping you out." Shin was correct, he realized. Kagura was always one to tag along with whatever was going on. With a deep gulp, Gintoki set about hammering the wood in place, hoping that his fears were unfounded.

'_She's probably just playing around somewhere.'_ he tried to convince himself, sighing as he focused more properly on the job at hand. Kagura was a strong girl, she could take care of herself. Yet, something nagged at Gin's mind, something he couldn't get his hands around. Giving himself a shake of the head, he told himself again and again that Kagura could take care of herself.

* * *

Footsteps echo on the cold metal floor, through the surprisingly spacious room. Hard, ragged breaths escape the sweet pink lips as the small figure makes her way through the pointless lackeys towards the main boss, her target set. Nothing will stop her from getting there. Pushing open the heavy metal door, the sound of metal against metal sounds through the room. At the far end sits her target, sitting confidently with a bored expression on his face.

As he catches sight of her, his bored expression turns to one of amusement and a sick sort of joy, a look that sends her stomach in uncomfortable lurches. The coldness of his gaze is the same as ever, visible even through his seemingly warm smile.

"Oh, look who it is? Never would have thought you would come to me, little sis." his voice dripped with a sarcastic sort of joy, his eyes opening to narrow slits as he smiled at the small red headed girl before him.

"It's been a while, nii-san." the girl nearly spat the words back at him, her red bangs swaying in the light breeze. A confident smirk on her face, the girl pointed her purple umbrella at the space pirate, watching his disinterested reaction.

"You'll never lay a hand on Gin-chan, bastard."

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuuuh. Looks like Kagura is going to try and take some of the glory from Gin-chan, facing off against her older brother. Will it turn out well, or be a disaster for the Yorozuya? Find out next time, loyal readers. Next time I am going to try the first action part of this story, and it will be a few chapters until we get some more fluff in this one. To balance that out, I plan to write a oneshot of fluff for each chapter of this, so look forward to that people. Let me know as always what you thought of the story, good or bad. Next chapter gets to 'M' for blood and language. Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: Nightmares and Helplessness**

**Rating: still T, I think**

**Ugh. This chapter was such a pain in the ass to write. Took me like 3 days to even come up with the idea for how to start it. The whole thing just felt so off. Actually wrote it 3 different times, and this was what the result is. Let me know how I can fix it, because I am not very confident with it. Action scenes and stuff are not my specialty, so doing them can be very uncomfortable for me. Anyway, I look forward to your opinions on it. Hopefully the next one will be better. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Oya, now this is a surprise. I would have thought for sure that your samurai friend would have come to meet me." his words echoed within her, scraping at old wounds on her heart. An older brother ruled by his insatiable lust for combat. Memories of a father savagely fighting his own son, blood pouring from a missing limb. Each was a scar that would stay with her forever, coloring her perception of herself and the world around her.

"Sorry, but Gin-chan is a little busy right now." she spoke, trying her best to hide the discomfort she felt. She knew that she had to hold her composure, her cool, to not let herself be overwhelmed with emotion at the moment.

"Heh? I never thought that guy could be busy. He seems to live a pretty relaxed life for someone of his ability." Kamui would never be able to understand the way of life that Gintoki seemed to enjoy. It was a truly mysterious thing. Someone who was content to simply sleep his life away could perform such amazing acts of strength and skill. Maybe that was one of the reasons that the older Yato was interested in the Earthling.

Kagura felt a cringe. That smile. That smile he wore when he was amused by something. The smile he wore when he found someone strong to fight. When he found someone interesting enough to pay attention to. A completely hollow, fake kind of smile. Yet he could wear it so easily. To anyone not familiar with battle, he would look so charming, so warm.

But anyone who could sense his lust for battle could see the emptiness behind those eyes. The bloodlust that boiled inside him, guiding his actions. He never bothered to pay attention to anyone he deemed unworthy, who was not deemed strong enough. It was a thought process that he had held for as long as Kagura had known him.

"Well, since it's_you_ we're talking about here, I figured it was my responsibility." Kagura tried to act in her usual cocky manner, resting the purple umbrella against her shoulder as she stared at her older brother. The words did not seem to fit him at all, a man who felt no attachment to his family. She could sense the murderous intent radiating from his slight frame, her body tensing instinctively in his presence.

He was so different from the man she had taken residence with, as different as two people could be. While her brother fought for enjoyment, to satisfy his simply hunger for battle, Gintoki fought for his friends, those around him with whom he shared strong bonds. It was, it seemed, the source for his seemingly limitless strength.

The young man across the room seemed to stare at her with some mild amusement, seemingly curious about her statement. "Hoh. So I take it you've gotten stronger since the last time we met. Quite impressive." His words were like the blade of a katana, sharp and to the point. Kamui was never one to mince words, and always got right to the point.

"Normally it is the job of the parent to discipline a disobedient brat, but in this case I'll be glad to do the job. I just hope you're prepared for a hard spanking." As she spoke, Kagura hoped that her fear did not show on her voice, her heart beating in her chest so heavily that she thought it would echo off of the metallic walls.

A moment of uneasy tension sprang up between the pair, her blue eyes keeping him in her vision. His face spread wide in that usual smile, his eyes closed in a seemingly mocking manner. As he stood from his seated position, grasping his heavy umbrella from its resting place to his right, he slowly allowed his eyes to open, catching her of guard a bit.

To be in his presence was troubling enough, given his well earned reputation which had spread far an wide. But to see his eyes open, she knew he was not going to hold back, and that she would need to be on guard for even the slightest movement.

"Hmm. I wonder if you'll be able to handle it, little girl." he responded to her with a biting sarcasm, umbrella gripped tightly in his right hand as he took a step towards her. Almost on instinct, Kagura felt her own body begin to shrink back, his presence nearly overwhelming her before she remembered her reasons for being here.

If she backed away now, she could probably get away, but for how long? Would he just let her go, back to her normal life? She knew better than that, in the back of her mind. Even if she were to turn tail and run, he would probably come after her. Either to eliminate another weakling, or to use against Gintoki. Kamui was just twisted enough for that kind of thinking, a realization that sent a chill down her spine.

As much respect and admiration as she held for Gintoki, well deserved from the many battles she had witnessed him survive, Kagura couldn't let him shoulder the responsibility this time. He had already been carrying the weight of his fate on his back since they had defeated Hosen. Not only his, but hers as well. Thinking of that, knowing that he was essentially keeping her in the dark, the girl felt she would have to get even with Gin for that once the fight was over.

Tightening her grip on the purple umbrella, she sunk herself into a fighting stance, taking a deep calming breath, eyes locked steadily on the man who was her brother.

"Well, you seem pretty confident today. I wonder if you've gotten any stronger. Let's find out, shall we?" With that, Kamui lunged quickly towards the young girl, her eyes widening as she lost sight of him. Only a split second available as she brought the instrument in hand up in front of her face, barely blocking his own heavy strike. The weight of his blow was so fierce, Kagura could feel the strength seeping from her arms.

"You'll be surprised, nii-san." Lifting her right leg, the girl sent a kick for his middle, clicking her tongue as he blocked it with his knee. Nearly in the same instant, he had pulled his umbrella back, sending it straight towards her stomach. Kagura was able to pull away from his attack, turning her body to the left to avoid the blow.

Pivoting off of her right foot, Kagura threw a hard elbow right towards his chin, his body turning the opposite direction to avoid the hit. Grabbing the girl's forearm, he pulled it tight as his body came behind hers, threatening to break the limb. With a fierce desperation, Kagura reached her foot back, sweeping it along the ground to break his hold.

Taking her other hand, the girl sent the line of knuckles straight towards where she hoped his face was. A gentle flapping sound echoed in her ears as he leapt a short distance away, his feet landing softly on the cold metal floor. Taking advantage of the shot lived break, the girl turned, facing the blood relative standing a short distance away.

"Heh. So you have gotten better. I wonder if you're stronger than samurai-san, though." She could tell that he was starting to get excited, the little encounter probably nothing more than a short warm up for him. His smile looked a bit more real, as though he were genuinely happy about something.

"Better than a loner like you, Kamui." she bit back, scoffing in his direction, which drew a short snicker from the older Yato. As his family, Kagura felt it was her place to put him back in line. She always hoped that if he ever found someone truly stronger than him, that he would somehow become a normal boy again, and that maybe they could be a family. Shaking her head, she shook that thought from her mind. If she had any doubts while fighting him, there was a good chance she would not survive.

"I wonder. No way someone with such pathetic bonds like yourself could ever handle me, _little_ sis." Her heart ached just a bit at his words. It was something she never liked to think about, something she knew in her heart wasn't true. During her time on Earth, she had gotten close to so many people, the links between them were strong enough to handle any hardship. Especially with the man who served as her roommate. Her protector. Her guardian. Her… what?

She found herself wondering all over again, not for the first time, what exactly their relationship was. How did he see her? They were friends, sure. But what beyond that? Was she like a daughter to him, a little sister, or something else? For only an instant, her hold on the umbrella in hand faultered, enough time for Kamui to take advantage.

A sickening thud rang through the room, his foot landing squarely against her stomach. Eyes widening in pain, the girl felt herself flying quickly through the air, body heading straight for the nearest wall. Trying with all her agility to somehow cushion the blow, she was barely able to perform a flip, her feet taking the impact against the cold steel. Using the leverage to push off, the girl landed gracefully on the floor, before keeling over in agony.

The kick she had felt was so painful, it took her a moment to get her wind back. But Kamui was not merciful enough to allow that. Not taking any break, he pushed off with his own feet, closing the gap between them in a near instant. His leg rising high up in the air, Kagura desperately willed her body to move, rolling weakly out of the way of the falling heel before leaping to her feet.

She had to push the pain from her mind, and focus on the task at hand. Sucking in a ragged breath, the Yato girl threw a hard right towards the young man's face, hoping to somehow make an impact. Taking his elbow, he deflected the blow, his other hand quickly making its way to her torso.

Using her one free arm, Kagura grabbed his fist, her arms shaking with the effort. He was impossibly strong, and she knew that if he got the advantage on her again, that would be the end of it. Pushing the fist back towards him, she followed it up with her own blow, frowning in frustration as he simply pulled his knee up, blocking the attack.

They continued in this fashion for seemingly an endless amount of time, each punch being deflected or dodged by the other, leading into a counter which was avoided. Limbs seemed to appear and disappear in flashes of motion, reaction times pushed to their limits. The blows seemed to be closer and closer to landing, Kagura finding great comfort in the seemingly even fight, grateful for her doses of action thanks to Gintoki's meddling tendencies.

But something seemed off. It was almost like the older Yato was taking it easy on her. From what she had heard about him, he was even with the leader of their clan, who was in turn even with her father. It was almost unfathomable to her to consider herself as being his equal. The proof came when a blow of hers landed squarely on his cheek, sending him stumbling a short distance back.

Taking the back of his hand, he wiped a small trace of blood from an open wound, watching the red liquid drip down his pale skin. An odd smirk crossed his lips as he turned his gaze to her, eyes open to small slits as he considered her. Yet, for all the action they had just undergone, he wasn't even breathing hard. The room seemed to be spinning for Kagura, save for her tormentor.

"Heh. Looks like you have gotten a bit stronger since last time. Very impressive." She knew it was not a compliment that he was giving. Her own ragged breathing emanated from her lips, the hot air coming out as desperate pants. But he stood perfectly calm, as though it had not affected him at all.

"Just a little bit? I'm… not even… tired yet…" Kagura bluffed, watching as his body shook a bit with a malicious chuckle.

"That's good to hear. I would be disappointed with anything less." Again with the mocking. It irritated her to no end, and Kagura felt her tongue click in frustration. Images of her previous encounter with a fellow clansman came to mind, the older man named Abuto. Even one handed, he had been able to handle her like a little kitten, leaving her arm shattered.

She also remembered the way she had snapped, and how much she had vowed never to be under the control of her blood ever again. Yet, she found that she wanted that strength. The way she had in turn handled him so easily, nearly killing him with her vicious strikes. Kagura knew that if she could obtain that kind of strength, even Kamui would not be able to take her lightly. But the cost of it was too high.

"So, what are you… waiting for… huh?" she rasped, watching his wicked smile, feeling her stomach go hollow at the sight. Every muscle in her body ached, and she wanted nothing more than to simply jump into bed and sleep forever. But she couldn't just leave in the middle of what she started.

Gathering up all her strength, Kagura lunged quickly towards the man who was one of her few remaining relatives. Wind whistled by as her fist ran through the air, and for a split second she caught a surprised look on Kamui's face. She let the fist sink a bit, heading towards his stomach, watching with expectation as he grabbed her arm with his hand, stopping the motion suddenly. With no hesitation, Kagura leapt from her feet, sending a kick straight at his head.

She grinned in satisfaction as the kick landed on its mark, a soft crunch echoing through the room as his head turned forcefully the opposite direction. His body began to turn over, before he planted a hand on the ground, sending his own foot squarely against her jaw. The impact served to rattle her brain a bit, the blurring of the room around her intensifying.

Only the image of her brother remained clear in her vision, her soft blue eyes watering as tears found their way to the surface. Stumbling back, the girl tried to keep up her stance, finding it nearly impossible to remain upright. With a growing sense of desperation, the girl tried to throw a punch at the smug face of her brother, feeling her body wobble a bit with the effort.

His grin growing more amused, he caught the balled fist, quickly placing his other hand on her elbow. "Guess that's about it, girl." With an odd sense of satisfaction, he pulled the arm back, her howl of agony echoing against the metal walls as the bones of her forearm broke cleanly.

Tears flowing freely from her eyes, Kagura threw a desperate kick towards his mid section, wincing in agony as he caught the appendage in his hand. "Not quite there yet. But you're getting better, so just keep at it." With that, his fist landed heavily against her left cheek, sending her body tumbling numbly through the air. Head over heels, her body twirled limpy through the air, blood seeping from her mouth from his heavy blow.

As her consciousness faded, she focused on the man who seemed to grow smaller with each second, darkness surrounding him as though it were his personal cloak. Her tears mingled with the crimson fluid, dripping from her chin and nose as she sailed through the air. Completely at the mercy of gravity, she cursed her weakness, wanting desperately to be stronger._ 'I'm sorry, Gin-chan…'_ she thought to herself, a pain tearing at her heart at the thought of him.

She had wanted to be his protection for once, to prove to him that she could handle her own share of the burden. But she had failed, and now she would be at the complete mercy of her brother, to be used against her dearest companion. The helplessness coursed through her, agonizing her with each passing second. As the darkness came through her vision more heavily, taking her consciousness, the image of his lazy yet genuine smile came to mind.

As though summoned from the deepest corners of her mind, Kagura saw a white flash pass quickly by her, before the momentum of her fall ceased entirely. Where before there was only coldness and bitter agony, now there was a warmth, a security. She tried to open her eyes, to see what had happened, but she found it difficult.

"Ah, I guess I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you all the time, eh Kagura-chan?" that familiar voice rang in her head, cutting through the haze of depression. It wasn't possible. Turning her head slowly, she caught a highly amused expression on the face of her brother, before noticing the white flutter of fabric against her skin.

"Good of you to make it, Mister Samurai." her heart nearly skipped a beat, as she tried to look at the face of her rescuer. Those familiar silver locks sitting messily atop his head. The crimson eyes, narrowed in frustration and anger. She watched as his vision turned, his head tilting down to catch sight of her.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, _nii-san_." Gintoki had come to save her, and for an instant, Kagura forgot all about her idiot brother. Forgot about all the agony that was sure to follow if Gintoki decided to fight her brother. Forgot about her heritage as a member of a seemingly invincible alien race. With the emotion of a girl of her age, she threw her good arm weakly around his neck, sobbing lightly into his shoulder.

He had come to take the burden once again, and she felt helpless to do anything about it. His arm's grip on her tightened, his body tense as he held her.

"Too bad you weren't here earlier, to save our little Kagura from a broken-" Kamui's short little lecture was cut off, ducking beneath a swiftly thrown katana in his direction. A whistle of amusement came from his lips as he turned his sight towards the sword now lodged firmly in a nearby wall.

"Very impressive, samurai-san." Kamui spoke, the same teasing sort of compliment escaping his lips as he dusted off his black clothing.

As he spoke, Gin stared at the Yato, a look of alarm and barely held back anger boiling behind his crimson spheres. Slowly, he turned his gaze from Kamui back to the girl in his arms, giving her a reassuring smile. She tried to smile back at him, catching the tightening of his jaw as he gazed at his new opponent.

How could her worst nightmare come to pass this way? Why did they have to fight? The sobs got louder as she nuzzled against his shoulder, ignoring the pain in her head and her arm. "Please, Gin-chan. No." she nearly begged, her words choked with sobs.

* * *

**Ugh, again, this was probably the biggest pain the ass chapter I have ever written. Just didn't seem to want to come together for me. And again, any thoughts on how to improve are well aprpeciated. All thoughts are welcome. Next time, how will things play out with Gin coming to the rescue? But before I get to that, next update will be a sort of sequel to one of my earlier oneshots 'Nightmare of What Never Was', called 'Nightmare of What Could Be'. It will be the second of 3, and will be Kagura's sort of fear this time. Then it will all come together with a really fluffy 3rd addition to it. Look forward to that, GinKagu fans. Until next time, loyal readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: Worry and Concern**

**Rating: T**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! This chapter was worse than the previous one, and nothing ended up happening in it. It felt really sloppy and unpolished, but this was somehow the best version of it I could write. Contrary to what I said in various other posts, this will not be the last chapter. This will be the second to last chapter. I apologize in advance, but there will not be a climactic fight scene between Gintoki and Kamui in this story. It will be mentioned, and the aftermath will be shown, but not the fight itself. I will save that for a forthcoming 'obligatory shonen tournament' story that I am planning for somewhere down the line. So, please don't be too upset. Thoughts on this, good or bad, are appreciated. Again, sorry if it isn't up to the same quality as previous chapters.

* * *

**

"That's some way to show your gratitude for me coming to save you, little brat," Gin said jokingly, scooping the girl up in his arms as he strode across the metal floor. A burst of energy filled the room as Shinpachi stormed into the room, huffing and fuming about being left behind.

"Gin-san, how cruel, just leaving me to handle all the weaklings," he said, hands resting on his knees as he bent over at the waist, harsh, ragged breaths escaping his lips as he tried to calm himself down.

"You're alive, aren't you? The only way to get stronger is to just shut up and do it, so stop your complaining," the older man cautioned sternly, dropping the wounded girl in the young man's arms. Shinpachi's eyes widened as Gin turned away from the pair, his back looking strong, proud, determined.

"Gin…-san?" the boy asked quietly, his brown eyes darting from the bundle in his arms to the white clad samurai. The silver haired man turned his head towards them, that familiar smile etched on his face.

"Go on, Shinpachi. Get her out of here. Kids shouldn't see things like this," he joked, his eyes alight with his fierce determination. The normally dull, lifeless crimsons spheres teemed with pure energy, pure anger. An anger that he scarcely was able to contain burned behind his smile, boiling inside him.

"But, you can't take him by yourself. You need our help," Shinpachi tried to explain, his eyes drifting to the black clad young man at the opposite end of the room. The young Yato male looked rather pleased, his ice blue eyes opened slightly as he considered the silver haired young man.

"Hey, I'm the main character of this series, so it's my job to handle stuff like this. You better get her out of here, Shinpachi," Gintoki said, turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Gin-chan, you can't," Kagura complained weakly, her head throbbing atop her shoulders, each breath bringing its own agony. "Please, just come with us," she said, her arm reaching out weakly for the older man.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'll be sure to bring some sushi back to celebrate," he said, his confidence overflowing with each word uttered. But behind the bravado, beyond the air of confidence was a hint of uncertainty. Shin and Kagura could each feel it, and their chests hollowed as it hit them. The Gin they knew would never sound so unsure, so afraid of what might happen. They knew that he was aware this could be his last fight.

"Liar!" Kagura shouted, tears flowing from her eyes, accompanying a painful throbbing feeling in her chest. For a brief moment, she pictured that usual lazy, easy smile. She thought on how often she had accompanied him in his idiotic jokes, how often she had played the role of faithful partner. But once the initial flash ended, the thought faded, his smile disappearing from the sight of her mind.

"That's right, Gin-san. We're family, so you can't just abandon us here," Shinpachi said, defiance infecting his voice as he spoke. His eyes shimmered with the strength he had seen Gin exemplify on occasion. Setting Kagura gently on her feet, he clutched his sword in hand, holding it in an offensive posture.

"That's enough!" Gin yelled, his own hand clutching at his bokuto tightly, the knuckles shining with a bright whiteness at the firm grip. Shinpachi and Kagura both took a step back, surprised by the force in his voice. "This isn't a game. He's here for me, so I'm the one who has to deal with him," he said simply, his gaze locking with the cold stare from the younger man.

Shin and Kagura tried to speak, but felt their jaws tense, their throats tightening as they felt the pure killing intent emanating from the young samurai. It was something they had never seen from him before, something they had never felt from the carefree young man, and it scared them.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as the intent diminished, the young man scratching his head lazily as he turned back in their direction once more. His eyes showed none of the malice, none of the anger they had seen earlier. It was much more like the Gintoki they remembered and came to love and respect.

"That's the trouble with young people. They don't listen to their elders," he complained, his eyes catching a sight past the pair of teens. Blue and brown eyes widened as they felt their bodies lift from the ground. Struggling to break free of their captors, they noticed two familiar sets of boots, figures clothed in solid black.

"God, what makes you think you can just boss us around like this," a familiar, rough voice grated in their ears. The scent of tobacco wafted from him as though it had always been a part of him, mingling with the light smell of tobacco.

"Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi asked, turning his gaze towards the brown haired man. The ever present cigarette billowed its poisonous smoke outward, the white cover retreating as he took a light drag on the cancer stick.

"I'm not ordering you. The gorilla is. He said something about getting me out of the way," Gintoki mused, smirking as he watched the pair of his followers stop struggling, their gazes falling on him in some explanation. "Besides, it's your job to protect the innocent civilians, right?" he said, a teasing look of amusement on his face.

"Eh? Do you see any innocent civilians here, Hijikata-san?" the lazy drawl of the sadistic officer rang equally through the room, his hand gripping the back of the girl's red shirt.

"Sure as hell don't. All I see is a few irresponsible idiots," Hijikata said simply, holding the bespectacled teen firmly in his grasp.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kagura asked frantically, trying to escape the strong grip of the sadist.

"Kondou-san told us to come, after he got a call from danna," Okita said simply, seemingly indifferent to the situation at hand.

"Well, it seems that things have gotten much more interesting. You two seem fairly strong as well. Would you like to fight with me as well?" Kamui asked, his Yato blood boiling at the sight of so many strong people gathered in one place.

"Ah, you don't want to fight these guys. They're like kung-fu movie flunkies, they're nothing compared to the big boss," Gintoki joked, Hijikata's head nearly exploding at being equated with such a weak being.

"You bastard! How about we settle who's stronger right here!?" he said, barely keeping his hold on the young man in his grasp.

"He's got you pegged, Hijikata-san," Okita joked, snickering at his older companion having been insulted to such a degree.

"He was talking about you too, moron!" Hijikata fumed, his voice rising a few levels at the idiocy of his "subordinate".

"Eh? Really?" the younger boy asked, genuinely surprised by the revelation.

"Well, if that's the case, then would you guys like to stay and watch? I don't mind, but I wonder if Samurai-san can handle fighting with an audience," Kamui joked, cool grin plastered on his face.

"No, they're not going to stay. They just came to escort these kids out of here," Gintoki waved towards the pair of teens that served as his companions. The pair tried to reason with the two Shinsengumi officers, or with Gintoki, to no avail.

"Say, isn't that the famous leader of Harusame pirates' 7th squad, Kamui?" Okita asked, his fighting instincts kicking in as he caught a good look at the young man. His warrior blood began to flow freely through his body, a familiar tension passing over him as his eyes narrowed to focused slits.

"I think it is. I wonder what his relation is to that silver haired idiot," Hijikata said, keeping his cool a bit better than his younger subordinate. "This seems more like a police matter," he reasoned, taking another light puff of his cigarette.

"No. He's just here for me," Gin said simply, his determination clear in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, we can't just ignore such a major criminal right before our eyes," Hijikata said somewhat sarcastically, loosening his grip on the young man.

"Say, space pirate, are you the one who did this to China-girl?" Okita asked, never having seen the strong young girl in such a state before.

"Well, I had to do a little house cleaning. Pesky little mice need to be swept outside, don't you think?" the Yato smirked, smiling his strange, cold smile.

"So there you have it. Good luck Hijikata-san," Okita said, turning quickly away from the room, trying to control his excitement, his natural blood lust, his urge to go and fight the infamous space pirate one on one.

"Oi, wait, you can't just leave without me!" Hijikata yelled, dragging Shinpachi with him as he followed after the annoying sadist. As they reached the edge of the door, they each stopped, casting one last look back at Gintoki.

"So you know, the Shinsengumi isn't in charge of finding kids a new home, you understand?" Hijikata said simply, catching a wave from Gintoki out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, sure thing, Hijikata-san," Gintoki responded evenly, the tip of his bokuto resting lazily against the cool metal floor. The older Shinsengumi officer smirked as he headed out the door, Shinpachi's body straining to free himself from the officer's grasp. "Just make sure that you don't trip over the small fries on your way out," he joked, sharing a brief chuckle with the young man.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted, frantically trying to extricate herself from the strong grip of the sadistic policeman. Normally she would have no trouble equaling his strength, but her fight earlier had drained her significantly, her broken arm and woozy head making the struggle futile. She wanted to run over to Gintoki, to drag him out of there herself, instead of being saved by him again. Turning her gaze towards Shinpachi, she noticed a mirror reflection of the look she knew she displayed.

"Gin-san!" he cried loudly, watching as the white figure disappeared into the dingy shadow of the cold metal room. The bright light that he had seen from the lazy young man gradually faded, until finally it disappeared completely. "Gin-san…" he said weakly as they quickly made their way through the dingy corridors of the large space ship. Finally they reached the deck, the bright sunlight disappearing behind a gloomy, dark cloud.

"That's pretty ominous," Hijikata said simply as he looked up towards the vast expanse of blue.

"You think he'll be alright?" Okita asked as he tried to hold the girl in his grip. He could tell she was injured, yet was still putting up such a fight. Not wanting to risk losing his grip, he grabbed the handle of his sword, expertly hitting the back of her head, rendering the girl unconscious. "Sorry, China," he said apologetically, sliding her small frame into the police car.

"That guy can't die. I think he knows what he's got on the line," Hijikata said, sighing heavily as he slammed Shinpachi's body into the vehicle, before taking up his seat at the wheel next to Okita.

As the small cruiser made its way through the streets of Edo, Kagura's mind swam between the states of consciousness and sleep, thoughts of a silver haired samurai showing prominently in her mind. Thoughts of an easy smile, irresponsible behavior, inconceivable idiocy and yet kindness warmed her thoughts.

But as the thoughts passed, they turned darker. Thoughts of the samurai broken, and bloodied. The familiar white kimono stained red with blood, but not that of his enemy, or ally. His own blood, red like her own hair. She saw herself holding the broken body, screaming out a name loudly, wildly into a motionless darkness.

Her body felt tight, hot, as though she were pressed into a small oven. Subconsciously the girl clutched at something, anything she could grasp. Her chest began to heave up and down wildly as she felt the blood soaked locks of hair slip through her fingers, holding the face of one she had cared for so much against her chest.

"Gin-chan!" she shouted loudly, tears still staining her cheeks as she looked around like a deer in the headlights. Pressing her palms against her face, she let the tears pool against her skin, trying to recall the visions she had seen in her unconsciousness. A gasp of sadness passed through her pink lips as the memory of a short time earlier came to her all at once.

"Gin-chan… it can't be…" she whispered, turning her gaze towards the door. Looking around the room, she realized that she was lying on Gintoki's futon, a thought that brought a warm smile to her lips to pair with the hot tears streaming down her face. As she looked mindlessly around, her spirits perked up as she heard a frustrated thump from the other room.

"Gin-chan!" she shouted, shooting up gingerly from her position in his bed. Her head and arm bandaged, she stumbled forward, hearing the light footsteps echoing closer and closer towards her. As she threw open the sliding door, she tossed herself carelessly against the person she had feared for so intensely, though for only a short time.

"Kagura-chan?" her eyes widened in disappointment as she pulled back, Gintoki's smiling face fading, replaced with the somewhat dimwitted expression of her bespectacled friend.

"Shinpachi… where's Gin-chan?" she asked, a stab of fear coursing through her at the forlorn expression on the older boy's face. "Come on, Shinpachi, where's Gin-chan?" she asked, the fingers on her uninjured arm digging frantically into his lavender colored kimono.

"I don't know, Kagura-chan. It's been a whole day, and I haven't heard anything yet," he answered sadly, biting his lower lip in frustration as he looked away from the younger girl, not wanting to see her sad expression.

"No… he must need our help. We should go back, and-"

"That's enough, Kagura-chan!" the boy yelled, bringing the girl back to her senses, her face alight with the fear she felt at his outburst. "I want to help him too, but you know Gin-san. He's not someone we can interfere with," he said, looking at his hands in frustration. "We're not strong enough to help him, and we would only get in his way," he tried to explain, seemingly just as much to himself as the younger girl.

"But we have to do something. He could be…" she stopped, not wanting to give words to the thought that crept through her mind. The visions from her nightmare came back to mind, her body shaking at the thought of Gintoki's lifeless body cradled in her arms.

"Don't worry Kagura-chan," the boy tried to calm her, placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. The girl looked up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face in full force, leaving her looking messy and depressed. "Gin-san is not the kind of person who would lose, right?" he asked, mustering all the confidence he could in the fact.

"You don't get it. Kamui is scary. He's ruthless, he'll never stop until Gin-chan is…" she trailed off again, still refusing to put words to the thought fully. A new flood of tears joined the steady stream as she pressed her head against the older boy, staining his kimono with the salty fluid.

"It's alright, Kagura-chan," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the small girl. As he held her, trying to comfort her, he wondered where Gintoki was, what he was doing, and how he was going to pay for upsetting both of them so much.

"This is all those Shinsengumi guys' fault. They could have helped, could have tried to arrest him or something," Kagura complained, her words racked by sobs as she continued to lean against her friend.

"I'm sure they just thought they were doing the right thing. I don't think anyone would have wanted to go against Gin-san when he is like that," Shinpachi said, his body shivering at the thought of the cold aura he felt from his idol.

"I guess that's something you can only do if you are strong, and you've lived through war like Gin-chan did," Kagura reasoned, her own body growing cool with the memory, how uncharacteristically he had behaved. "It was really scary," she said gently, pulling away from Shinpachi as she wiped at the moisture staining her face.

"That's why I don't think we have to worry about him. I'm sure he's on his way here right now, and he'll make some lame excuse, and everything will be alright," Shinpachi said, a strange grin on his face. Kagura smiled at the thought, hoping that it would come to pass. As she set back towards the comfortable futon, the pair heard a click of the front door, then a gentle sound as it slid open.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted, bowling over Shinpachi in her haste to get to the silver haired samurai. The difficulty she had moving seemed to vanish as she looked forward to pummeling the man for worrying her.

"Yo… you're alright…" he mumbled, his voice muffled. As she barreled into the living room, the girl stopped in her tracks. Her hands came involuntarily to her lips at the sight of him, and her breathing stopped for a moment.

"Gin-san, where have you-" Shinpachi joined Kagura in shock as they watched Gintoki stumble forward, collapsing onto the floor. Blood pooled out around him, and the pair rushed forward.

"Oh my god, it's horrible," Kagura mumbled, watching the blood drain quickly from his body. "What do we do?" she asked, wanting desperately to help the young man.

"I'll go ask Otose-san for help," Shin said quickly, hurrying out of the home, disappearing down the stairs towards the bar below their small apartment. Panicking, Kagura placed him on the sofa, her own color draining at the sight of sickeningly red blood. Remembering something she had seen in a movie, she tore off her shirt, wrapping it tightly around his strong body.

Using all her effort she tied it tightly, pressing down to apply pressure to the wounded areas. But she couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. His arm hung uselessly to his side, dangling off the edge of the sofa. Crimson eyes were indistinguishable past the swelling of his cheeks, right and left.

"Gin-chan, you're a mess," she said sadly, not caring that she was clothed only in her bra above her waist. His breathing slowly steadied, and for a moment Kagura feared that he had passed on. After an agonizing second, he sputtered weakly, his eyes trying to force themselves open as he felt her pressing down against his chest.

"Agh, your whole family is crazy," he muttered weakly, forcing a smile past the swollen cheeks. Kagura giggled gently, leaning away from the injured young man. A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her attention behind her.

"It'll be alright. I need to look at him," the old lady who served as their landlord said, Kagura nodding in appreciation. "Just to be safe, I had Shinpachi call the ambulance, so they should be here soon. What happened?" the old brunette asked directly, wincing as she pulled the bloody kimono from his body.

"He was being an idiot, as usual," Kagura said simply, unable to take her eyes off of the weakened form of her friend, her mentor, her… what? The girl felt a look of confusion cross her face, watching the old lady work on the young man's body. Taking a few pieces of gauze and cotton, she wiped the body clean of blood, his voice choked with agony at each stroke.

"Sounds like him, alright," Otose said, smiling as she wrapped a bandage around his torso, relieved that the blood had stopped. "But he got it pretty bad this time. What was he trying to fight, a tiger or something?" she asked, Kagura shaking her head in the negative.

"No. More like a dragon," she said sadly, turning away from the silver haired samurai, leaving the old woman to ponder what she meant. As the paramedics showed up, she watched them look him over, his body unusually lifeless and limp. His arm had been broken, in much the same way as hers, and he had internal bleeding. They asked how he had made it home in such a state, and she had no answers. Nor did Shinpachi.

As the paramedics wheeled him down the stairs, the girl followed close behind, intent on accompanying him the entire time. Once they reached the hospital, he was again rushed away from her, a team of doctors gathering around his bed as they walked. Medical terms were tossed around, none of which she understood.

But as he slipped into the operating room, she could only hope that he would make it through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06 (Final)**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Ah, the final chapter. I know some of you are probably thinking 'about damn time', but sorry it took so long. This one was actually a bit easier than the previous two, so that was good. Glad I managed to get this out today. Just wanted to give the fans the conclusion. There might be a sequel oneshot to this in the future, given how I ended it. But who knows. That said, enjoy the story all.

* * *

**

As she waited for the operation to end, Kagura's crystalline blue eyes focused on the red light signaling an operation in progress. The crimson light seemed to mock her, reminding her that the person she cared for most in the whole world was on the verge of death, and there was nothing she could do. She felt incredibly helpless, her grip tightening around her legs as she held them to her chest.

Rocking back and forth on the comfortable bench, the girl listened, watched for any sign that Gintoki would come out. The time seemed endless, each second adding its own memory of pain and anguish. She wanted to scream, to cry out in frustration, but felt no sound escape her lips.

"Kagura-chan, you should just relax. I'm sure Gin-san will be fine," her friend said gently. Turning her gaze, she watched the brunette take a seat next to her, Shinpachi following shortly behind with an armful of snacks and treats.

"But it's been a really long time. Maybe something went wrong, and he won't be coming back," the girl said weakly, planting her feet upon the cold surface of the hospital floor as she went back to watching the red light. She wanted desperately to speed up time, to will the operation to its conclusion.

"Come on, Kagura-chan. Gin-san is an idiot, and idiots can't die, you know?" Tae said sarcastically, sweet smile on her face as she spoke. Kagura felt her eyes narrow a bit at the silly idea, wondering if it might be true at all.

"Do you really think so?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. If he dies, then I'll just have to beat him to death for abandoning you," the older girl said sternly, distinct warning on her voice.

"But if he dies, we can't do anything to him," Kagura responded weakly, shaking the thought of Gintoki as being dead from her mind.

"It'll be alright, Kagura-chan," Shin said taking his seat next to his sister. Placing the bag of snacks between them, he too set about watching the double doors marking the entrance to the operating room. "Gin-san is strong, so there's no way he'll die," he said, forcing himself to put on a brave face, not wanting to show his own doubts about the matter at hand.

"That's right, Shin-chan. Gin-san is definitely not going to die," Tae reiterated, clasping her hands together as she held them neatly in her lap. The trio watched the operating room doors, the red light blaring brightly in their peripheral vision. Time had no meaning, and it felt as though they had been standing there for an eternity.

Finally, after two grueling hours, the light went off. The three tensed, bringing themselves to their feet in anticipation. Hands clasped together, silent prayers being said for the young man, hoping that he had survived. Time continued to creep along as a shadowy figure approached the door, barely visible through the thick glass of the window.

As the heavy blue doors swung open, a doctor clad in all green entered the corridor, approaching the three. Removing his mask and cap, he ruffled his gray hair slightly, wiping off a few beads of sweat.

"So, how did it go doctor?" Shinpachi asked first, the doctor coming to a stop in front of the younger kids. Opening his gray colored eyes, the doctor took a deep breath, the teens panicking briefly as they thought he was going to give the worst possible news.

"The operation was a success," the older man said, a pair of nurses wheeling the patient out on the roller behind him. His silver hair moved slightly with the movement, his chest moving steadily up and down.

"Thank god…" Kagura said in utter relief, collapsing to her knees as the tears of relief began to sting at the backs of her eyes. Shin and Tae looked to one another, smiling in imitated relief as Kagura wept her tears of joy.

"It was a close call. If we had gotten there any later, he would have bled out. It was amazing that he was able to move at all with his injuries," the doctor began, turning his head towards the gerney carrying the silver haired samurai. The three present looked to the doctor, wondering just how bad his injuries had been.

"Was it really that bad, doctor?" Tae asked, a hint of apprehension on her voice as she held her hands in front of her body, nervous to hear the answer.

"His left arm was broken in two places, a couple of cracked ribs, a dislocated right shoulder, several fractures along his jaw, and some small cracks along his spine," he explained, eliciting winces of pain at the extent of the injuries. "It's a miracle he survived, but given time to rest, he'll be fine," the doctor said again, cracking his neck as he shook off the tension of performing surgery.

"Oh my god, how could he have gotten such injuries," Shin asked rhetorically, the two girls simply watching as Gin's cart was wheeled off. They each wondered to themselves what they could do to help Gintoki recover. They all knew that Gintoki was not one to take it easy, and given the opportunity, he would just sneak off.

"Remember, plenty of rest," the doctor cautioned again, waving in a pleasant manner as he turned and headed down the opposite end of the hall. The trio bowed in thanks, before following after where Gin had disappeared to. The silent halls of the hospital seemed even more sterile and lonely than usual, the sound of sandals clacking against cold tile echoing loudly off of the clean white walls.

"How do we get him to rest?" Shin asked as they reached his room. They peered carefully inside, watching as the nurses set about straightening things out. An IV was run from a stand down towards his arm, red fluid dripping through the clear plastic tube.

"I don't know. Last time this happened, he just tried to get away, so maybe we need to do something more extreme this time," Tae posited, stares of disbelief coming her way from the two teens accompanying her.

"Ah, no, I don't think that was the problem," Shinpachi said incredulously, not wanting to think about Gintoki under Tae's care once again, given the state he had ended up in following the Benizakura incident.

"I'll do it," Kagura said simply, her eyes locked on the silver haired samurai beyond the door. The small window in the door provided a peek inside, and she made use of it, not taking her blue eyes off his sleeping form as she spoke. "I'll take care of him. This is all my fault, so I'll be sure he gets plenty of rest," she said sternly, a look of determination on her face.

"Kagura-chan, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure Gin-san doesn't think that, so you shouldn't blame yourself," Tae said sweetly, placing her slender fingers on the girl's shoulder, not wanting her friend to be placing unnecessary blame on herself.

"No, it is my fault! If I had never come here, then maybe Gin-chan wouldn't have met that guy, and he wouldn't be like this," the girl cried out, her fists clenching by her waist, the pressure making her arms shake.

"Kagura-chan…" Shin said weakly, unable to think of any words of comfort for the younger girl.

"So, I'll just do what I can, and I'll make sure he gets all better," she responded, smiling brightly as she turned to the siblings behind her. They each blinked, looking to one another then to her in surprise. Tae smiled brightly as she looked at the younger girl, glad she was not feeling too badly after all.

"Alright, Kagura-chan. You are the one closest to Gin-san after all, so I guess it's only fitting," the brunette said, turning away from the hospital room slowly. "But if it gets to be too much, you have friends you can rely on, you know?" she added, bowing gently as she headed down the hall, intent on getting in some work that day.

Shinpachi and Kagura took the liberty of entering Gin's room once the nurses were gone, Kagura kneeling at his right side while Shinpachi stood a short distance behind her. The tubes and wires running to his body from the various medical instruments were somewhat scary, and they wondered if he would be alright after all.

"Are you sure you want to do this yourself, Kagura-chan?" the boy asked, watching as the red head gently clasped his hand in hers, giving it a soft squeeze as she pressed her cheek against it.

"Mm. I'm sure I can handle it," she said, trying to reassure the older teen with a smile as she stared into his hazel eyes. "For now, you should go. You must be tired, so I'll watch over Gin-chan until he wakes up," the girl said, turning her crystal gaze back on the silver haired young man.

"Kagura, you're probably more worn out than me, so you should go, and I'll watch over Gin-san," the bespectacled young man tired to argue. But as he noticed the caring way she held his hand, he knew that she truly wanted to be there.

"Sorry, Shinpachi, I have to watch over him. He's done so much for me, for all of us, it's my turn to do something for him," she said past a smile. She felt a rush of excitement as his hand squeezed hers ever so slightly. The small gesture gave her the hope that things just might get back to normal after all.

"Alright. But you know where we are if you need anything," Shin said with a smile, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning and heading towards the exit. He stopped just before exiting the room, casting one last glance back at the pair. Gintoki's body so lifeless, so still, with her smaller frame resting uncomfortably next to him, clutching at him as though he were some sort of life preserver.

Smiling warmly, he slipped from the clean room, his departure accompanied by the subtle beeps and hums of various machinery. As the door clicked closed, Kagura remained in place, her head resting on the bed in the little space next to his body. She felt the exhaustion of the day wear on her, and she fell asleep easily, still clutching his hand.

"Agh, it feels like I got run over by a freaking asteroid," Gintoki mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. His eyes opened into slits, he looked around the room, the pain numbing his senses as his sight gazed around the room. Trying to sit upright, his body simply plummeted back to the bed, a groan of agony passing through his lips at the impact.

"Mmm, Gin-chan, we can't do that kind of thing, or you'll never get better," a familiar voice mumbled in a sleepy tone, an oddly lustful tone to her voice drawing his attention to his side. His eyes opened fully as he noticed the patch of red hair resting against his bed, her slender fingers holding his hand tightly. The glimmers of moonlight through the hospital curtain illuminated her pale features, glinting off of a small streak of drool from her lips. Gin blinked a few times, his eyes resting on the younger girl's sleeping form.

"God, what are you doing here, you little brat?" he asked to nobody, smiling as his gaze drifted to the ceiling. The blank slate provided by the covering allowed his mind to wander, the pain increasing as he remembered the cause of all his injuries. He had never seen someone move so quickly, or deliver such punishment. Gin had a thought that it was an experience he would not soon forget, and would probably give him nightmares.

But as he thought about the outcome, he smirked a bit, thinking that the cocky space pirate would probably forever remember his encounter with the samurai. The thought of the powerful warlord nursing his own wounds, mind filled with nightmares, gave the young man a smile. His smile dropped slowly as he felt the girl begin to stir to his side, his crimson eyes resting on her as her head came upright.

"Ah, what are you doing here, Kagura-chan? Who's going to watch the shop?" he asked sarcastically, smirking as he noticed her blink a few times. The girl tensed her gaze, trying to peer at his face through the darkness.

"Gin-chan!" she shouted in her usual enthusiasm, jumping onto his body, completely disregarding his injured state as she hugged him tightly. His loud groan of pain would become a legend among those in the hospital, as he felt the life begin to drain from his body. "Oh, sorry, Gin-chan," she said, quickly extricating herself from atop the young man.

"Agh, what the hell kind of care is this? I want to see the manager," he said, slowly feeling himself get back to normal. Once his breathing had normalized, he turned his head, still not wanting to try sitting upright. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked directly, wincing as he tried to flex his broken arm, finding it bound by the plaster holding.

"We were all worried, but I decided I'm going to be the one to take care of you," she said somewhat nervously, the words draining the color from Gin's face as he imagined the prospect of being cared for by the violent girl.

"N-no, t-that's alright, Kagura-chan. You should just take some time off, and let the doctors do their job," he stuttered, images of his life in the Shimura household following the Benizakura incident burning his mind. Turning his gaze away from the young girl, he hoped there was a nurse or doctor nearby, and failed to notice the frustrated look on the girl's face.

"No way, Gin-chan. You're too reckless, so we need someone to take care of you. So, I decided to do it, and there's nothing you can do about it," she warned, slamming her hand against the surface of the bed. Gintoki could almost feel the blue streaks staining his face as he imagined it.

"It's not like I'm going to go anywhere like this," he said, waving his hand over the broken ribs then indicating to the broken arm.

"The fact that you brought it up means you're thinking about it," she said dryly, the young man wincing as she saw right through him. "So, I'm not going to let you out of my sight," she said more sweetly, more earnestly. The innocent look he caught from the corner of his eyes lost the last bit of resistance he had to the idea, and he sighed in frustration.

"Agh, fine, do whatever you want," he muttered, closing his eyes, intent on trying to get some more sleep. The girl's presence proved difficult to overcome on this day, and he felt as though sleep would not be soon upon him. After a few idle minutes, the silence began to weight on him, and he wanted desperately for something, anything to interrupt it.

"Gin-chan?" the girl's soft voice broke through the silence, granting his wish for something to break it. Looking down towards the girl, he caught sight of the impossibly beautiful blue eyes, glimmering in the glow of moonlight.

"What is it, Kagura?" he asked, feeling a bit unnerved by the look of her.

"I'm sorry, Gin-chan…" she whispered, her voice trailing off a bit as she spoke. The young samurai straightened his face, knowing that the girl would have been taking the blame for his condition.

"Ah, you should be sorry. What are you going to do if someone steals all my JUMP comics, huh?" he asked, trying to change the subject. But Kagura was having none of his usual antics.

"Who cares about your stupid Jump? You're always so reckless!" she said loudly, breaking Gintoki's sarcastic chuckles. The man looked deeply into her blue eyes, seeing all her feelings in the clear spheres.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's just the fate of the strong, to fight other strong guys. Your brother and your dad both know that, and it's something you have to deal with yourself, Kagura," he explained, resting his good hand on the girl's head, ruffling the silky red locks with his fingers.

"But you almost died, Gin-chan. What if you don't make it next time!?" she asked, hoping she would just figure out the right thing to say, the right thing to make him take things more seriously.

"Heh. You forget who you're talking to. I'm the main character, and the main character can't die in fictional media," he said, playing off the girl's fears in his usual sarcastic manner.

"What about Ashita no Joe, or Saint Seiya?" she asked directly, his chuckle dying again as she shot him down quickly. As he fumbled for words, the girl gently put her arms around the young man, giving him a warm hug as she felt a smile play across her lips.

"Kagura-chan?" he asked, not sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I was so scared, thinking that you would get killed, or you'd be a vegetable or something horrible."

"Ah, this is nothing. All I need is a little rest, and I'll be good as new," he said confidently, brushing the girl's bangs from her face with his fingers, marking to himself how smooth and soft her skin truly was.

"Do you promise?" the girl asked sweetly, gingerly laying her body next to the young man.

"Promise what?"

"That you'll always come back," she said, watching as his face fell into a look of thought, as though considering what to say.

"You doubt my skills?"

"Uh-uh, it's just that the universe has such strong guys in it, like Kamui," she explained, her arms subconsciously clutching him a bit tighter.

"Ah, I don't think there is anyone in the universe stronger than that guy, except for me," Gintoki said confidently, smirking as he remembered the brutal fight he had gotten into. As beat up as he knew he was, he also knew the other guy was in just a bad shape.

"What happened?" she asked, feeling a little guilty for worrying over her idiot of a brother while her beloved Gin-chan was in the hospital.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. And I bet you'll see him again someday," Gintoki answered, placing his good arm behind his head, letting his crimson spheres drift towards the moon, taking in the sight of the soft beams of white light.

"I will?" she asked, nervousness, fear and happiness in her voice.

"I think so. That guy just needed someone to knock some sense into him, and I think I did that," he chuckled again, feeling the girl lean against him a bit harder.

"What do you mean?"

"A strong guy like that is always looking for someone stronger than himself, right? Well, now he knows there's one out there, so I think he can stop looking. At least until he managed to finish me off," he said darkly, but with a bit of humor as well.

"Gin-chan, you're going to fight him again?" she asked, fear taking over her features as she imagined what the fight would be like, how much worse it might be if they were to face off again.

"Ah, I wouldn't be looking forward to it, but that guy's persistent, so who knows," Gin said, his eyes focusing on the window as he thought about how the results might change if they were to fight again.

"Gin-chan, you can't keep doing this," she said, sadness clutching at her chest as she looked at the young man. Gintoki felt his chest swell, a previously foreign warmth passing over him. Placing a finger on the girl's chin, he craned her neck so she was facing him directly.

"Well, we're a family, right? That means that he's family too. And as the older brother, that makes it my responsibility, right?" he asked, not giving her a chance to respond as he leaned down, catching her lips with his own. The girl gasped a bit, her eyes widening in surprise before hooding closed. The girl smiled as she let him kiss her, returning whatever feelings he was giving her with her own pure emotions.

"So when did you become the older brother?" she asked teasingly as she pulled away, feeling the flush on her cheeks as she watched him.

"Well, I guess I'm not yet. We'll have to get hitched before that," he said, half joking half serious. The girl felt as though her face were going to blow up at the thought, the heat rising quickly.

"You mean it, Gin-chan?" she asked excitedly, imagining herself in a flowing white wedding gown.

"Sure. But next time he shows up, don't go after him yourself. I don't particularly like the idea of fighting such a monster alone, so you better get stronger, too," he joked, smiling down at the girl.

"Gin-chan!" she shouted excitedly, forgetting again about Gintoki's sensitive state. The second scream of agony from the young man that night would eclipse the first, and his recovery time was set back by three days. He had serious reconsiderations as he felt unconsciousness pass over him.

'_What did I just get myself into…?'_ he asked himself as the veil of blackness washed over his sight.

* * *

**That Kagura is just too much for Gintoki. Sorry if things seem rushed and out of nowhere here, but that just seems like how the Gintama world works, so I figured it wouldn't be too bad. Probably a while until I get the urge for more GinKagu, but there WILL be more in the future, so keep a look out loyal readers. Thanks for reading this story, especially all who reviewed. *bows* Hope you continue to enjoy the GinKagu in the future. Until then, later.**


End file.
